Mr. Quiet
''Mr. Quiet ''is the twenty-ninth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. About him *'Colour': Gold (book), light blue (The Mr. Men Show) *'Shape': Round (book), egg shape (The Mr. Men Show) *'Gender': Male *'Hair': None, only has two hairs (four or five hairs in the original version) *'Family': none *'Friends': Little Miss Shy, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Bump, Little Miss Daredevil (sometimes), Little Miss Calamity, Mr. Noisy (one-sided), Mr. Tall, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Nervous/Jelly and Mr. Strong *'Rivals': Mr. Rude, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Scary, Mr. Stubborn, Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Bossy, Mr. Funny and Mr. Noisy (one-sided) *'Height': About 3 feet tall (book), Normal Mr. Men Height (The Mr. Men Show) *'Weight': Below average (book), average (The Mr. Men Show) *'Occupation': Calmer *'Species': Shaped Human *'Likes': His zen garden, quiet things, meditating, *'Dislikes': Mr. Noisy annoying him, loud things, people that don't care about him, Little Miss Chatterbox when she talks too much around him or anywhere she goes, Mr. Rude passing gas, no one caring about Mr. Bump having accidents, no one caring that he doesn't like noise, his zen garden being ruined, Little Miss Scary frightening people and Little Miss Bossy. *'Job': Being quiet and soft *'Features': None *Nationality: Italian-American or Mexican-American (US dub of Mr. Men and Little Miss) Inaudible South Welsh (UK dub of The Mr. Men Show) inaudible American (The Mr. Men Show) *Voice Actors: John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (Mr. Men and Little Miss), Len Carlson (US dub), Paul Greenberg (The Mr. Men Show), Simon Greenall (UK dub) Story Mr. Quiet lives in Loudland, where everybody and everything is too loud for him. Loudland would be suitable for Mr. Noisy, but not for Mr. Quiet. Mr. Quiet is scared. Whenever he tries to go shopping, he can only whisper what he wants, which results in the grocer, the milkman, the baker, and the butcher to shout "CAN'T HEAR YOU! NEXT PLEASE!" One day Mr. Quiet gets a letter from Mr. Happy to stay in Happyland, where Mr. Quiet gets a job in a library, and where the rule is to always be quiet. Mr. Quiet is so happy he laughs out loud. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series, The Mr. Men Show, Mr. Quiet has an egg-shaped instead of round body, is normal sized instead of small like in the books, and his color has been changed from light mustard to light blue, and three of his hairs are gone and now he has a unibrow. He also lives next door to Mr. Noisy in a small shack-like house with a zen garden. His voice is barely audible, which can cause confusion with some of the other characters. In the UK and US versions, he is voiced by Paul Greenberg (credited as Aaron Albertus) and Simon Greenall, respectively. He is first seen in Physical. Trivia *He got kicked out of the concert by Mr. Strong (Telephone). *He might have a crush on Little Miss Shy, since he said he wasn't shy anymore, but still fainted when she asked him to come to her house. *His voice in season 2's US version is more audible than usual, although the other characters may not hear his voice clearly. * In the 1997 version of the Mr. Men Show, he has an Italian-American or Mexican-American accent. *Like Mr. Bump, Little Miss Whoops, and Little Miss Calamity, he is also accident prone. *He may be of Asian descent, as he owns a zen garden, a collection of Ming vases and his house is a shack. *He is the only light blue character, but he is one of the many blue characters, the other are Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Tall, Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Giggles, and Little Miss Whoops, Little Miss Star, Little Miss Shy, Little Miss Somersault, Little Miss Brainy, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Busy, Mr. Perfect, Mr. Mean, and Mr. Forgetful and he is the only character who turned blue, the others were always blue. In the books, he is one of the six light brown characters. *He lives next door to Mr. Noisy. *He is one of the few Characters who feel bad when Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He is one of the characters believed that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. *He's one of the characters to be told to be quiet by Mr. Noisy, even though he didn't know what his name was *He once got a job as a librarian (like his book counterpart) in Library, and liked it until it was learned that his co-workers were Miss Chatterbox and Miss Giggles. *He's one of the 19 Mr. Men. *He has been seen with all characters (except Mr. Funny, Mr. Tall, and Miss Curious who haven't been seen with him so far) *He is often blamed by people when he tries to speak out, but he can't, so Mr. Happy does care about him. *He had a 5:00 shadow in Gifts and went to Mr. Nervous's Barber Shop to get a shave. *He is good friends with Little Miss Shy. *In several episodes such as Music, he says he wants to move away from Dillydale, but he is obviously still there, next time you see him again. Possible reasons: #He always changes his mind later. #He tries to leave, but always fails. #He won't leave until after a few years have passed. *Mr. Quiet, at one point, wore full pajamas in Post Office. (Look closely at the catalog cover.) *Mr. Quiet is one of the 2 characters to have worn a towel, the other being Mr. Grumpy *He got covered in cement in Skyscrapers.He also hardened and was seen as a statue in a founatain with water coming out of his mouth later in the episode. *He has been slightly angry in episodes like Trees and Suprises,and angrier than slightly angry in Skyscrapers and Music. *He may have vomited in "Picnics". *Despite not liking noise, he didn't mind staying up all night to play drums with Mr. Noisy. Counterparts See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations Mr. Quiet appears under the titles- *Monsieur Silence (French) *Don Silencioso (Spanish) *조용씨 (Korean) *安靜先生 (Taiwan) *Ο Κύριος Ήσυχος (Greek) *Unser Herr Leise (German) *Mister Schweigsam (Second German Release) *Hr. Tyst (Danish) *Herra Þögull (Icelandic) *Pan Cichutki (Polish) *しずかくん (Japanese) *מר הס (Hebrew) *คุณเงียบเชียบ (Thai) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Noisy (mentioned, but not seen) *Mr. Happy Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. Books *Mr. Cheerful *Mr. Christmas *Mr. Marvelous *Little Miss Magic (mentioned, but not seen, seen on TV) *Little Miss Shy *Little Miss Loud *Little Miss Tidy (mentioned, but not seen) Television *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV)(cameo) *It's Very Noisy For Mr. Quiet (TV) *Mr. Noisy, the Music Man (TV)(Cameo) *Mr. Tickle Saves The Day (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Chatterbox and the Parrot (TV) *Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair (TV) *Mr. Nonsense's Strange Illness (TV) *Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair (TV)(cameo, with no nose) *Lunch with Little Miss Tiny (TV) *The Christmas Rescue (TV) (Cameo) Gallery Mr_Quiet_1A.jpg Mr_Quiet2A.gif mr-quiet-3a.PNG MR_QUIET_4A.PNG Artwork from the Mr. Men Show Quietshow.jpg quiet3.png Quiet.png Quiet2.png Quiet5.png Screenshots IMG 1890.png IMG_1891.png IMG 1886.png IMG_1887.png IMG 3640.png IMG 3629.png IMG 3630.png IMG_3627.png IMG 3528.png Pixar (168).png Pixar (169).png vlcsnap-2018-04-28-20h08m49s329.png Screensnaps (2846).png Screensnaps (2844).png Screensnaps (3690).png Screensnaps (3707).png Screensnaps (3745).png Screensnaps (3746).png Screensnaps (3747).png Screensnaps (3748).png Screensnaps (3749).png Screensnaps (3734).png Screensnaps (3737).png mr-quiet-the-mr-men-show-32.4.jpg Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy.png Messyquietnervousstrongandgrumpy1.png Bouncequietstrongandscatterbrain.png TeamBlue.png Little miss scarry dance show.PNG Mr Quiet Gets Skunked.PNG|Mr. Quiet gets skunked. Mr Quiet Bath.PNG Mr Quiet Lawn.PNG ChowderFight.png Mr Quiet Meditating.PNG Market Cart.PNG Miscellaneous TVMr-Quiet.jpg|Wallpaper See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Round characters Category:Blue characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Nudes Category:Characters with Hair Category:Small Characters Category:Characters named after Adjectives Category:Characters named after Nouns Category:Characters named after Verbs